Ginga Love Stories re-write
by fantasyZ150
Summary: Re-write of the old stories. Contains love couples of Weed & Koyuki and Jerome & Lydia. Most words from old stories are retained.
1. Weed & Koyuki

**Weed & Koyuki**

_I originally thought that this couple mated after the Russian arc and before the Hybrid Bear arc. But I did some research and examined GDW volumes 51-60 carefully to figure out exactly when they mated. And I came to the conclusion that Weed and Koyuki did it __**during **__the Hybrid Bear arc. One thing is that Weed reunited with Koyuki and Kotetsu when he met his brother Joe at the Northern Alps. Another thing is that Weed's beloved godfather and best friend GB and other Ou friends hadn't shown up yet. That leaves me with my #1 prediction: Weed and Koyuki mated after Weed's second encounter with Joe (the part where things got heated between the brothers) and before their Ou allies start showing up. One least possible prediction is that they mated after the Ou soldiers came together. But I doubt that. But whichever the case may be, let the story begin._

In a beautiful warm night with the stars and clouds, two familiar dogs walked together to find a perfect spot where they would be all alone together and not be disturbed. One was a blue male Akita Inu named Weed and the other was a beautiful white female Kishu Inu named Koyuki. They became mates after Weed confessed his love for Koyuki and freed her from a truck that meant to take her to a place of breeding.

Weed had just reunited with Koyuki in the Northern Alps and met his brother Joe after returning from the war against those dogs from Russia. During the short time, Koyuki revealed to Weed that she was in heat. Weed was a little surprised by it as he did not know yet about taking love much higher. But not wanting to turn his wife down, he proudly accepted.

Weed and Koyuki found a spot near a river where they were sure they would not be interrupted. They sensed no presence near them. They even made sure that Kotestu, Koyuki's little brother, would not be around to disturb them. Last time they checked, Kotestu was sound asleep deeply next to a tree like the cute silly puppy that he was.

Weed was very happy to make great love with his wife. But he did not want to force her. He wanted to make sure she was ready. "Koyuki," he asked nervously, "are you sure you are ready to do it right now?"

Koyuki looked at her husband and gave a warm smile. "Of course I'm ready," she said softly. "Are you?"

Weed smiled and nodded. "Let's do it."

Weed and Koyuki came close to each other and began kissing slowly. Touching their tongues together, they closed their eyes and let the relaxing energy soothe them. They both made sexual breathings.

After a moment, Koyuki gently laid down on her back with Weed standing on top of her. They continued kissing. Soon, they paused from their kiss and Weed began using his tongue for satisfaction. He started licking under his wife's chin. Koyuki continued making sexual breathings. Weed was loving it. It was like a dream come true for him and his wife. He soon began licking her breast and belly, bringing his tongue down her body. He licked slowly with passion. His wife was loving it, too. And she had no regrets in this moment.

Weed paused from licking and stared down at Koyuki's wet swollen vulva. Then he slowly licking her vulva while enjoying the aroma from it. Koyuki moaned softly. She was very passionate for Weed. Every one of his licks felt so good to her.

"Damn, this feels so lovely, Weed," she moaned to her husband.

"And you are also lovely," Weed replied to his wife. He continued licking her vulva with desire.

After a few moments, Weed stopped licking and let Koyuki get back up to her feet. Smiling, Koyuki turned and faced her butt at him. She spread her legs and raised her tail, showing her vulva. The hearts of both dogs were pounding very hard. But they were ready for this.

"Let's do this, my love," Koyuki said, wiggling her butt at him.

Weed walked slowly behind her. He felt his _organ_ emerging from his sheath. Koyuki looked at it and was loving the view. Weed brought his nose down and once again licked her vulva. As he did, he also licked her butt. Koyuki softly moaned again. She had never felt like this in her entire life. And now it felt so great to her. She was certainly satisfied to make love with the one that she loved the most.

Soon, Weed stopped licking and placed a paw on Koyuki's back. He stood on his hind legs and wrapped his forelegs around her to mount her. He let his _organ_ slide out more as he and his wife prepared themselves for ultimate love. He took a deep breath from his nose. Then, with one soft thrust, he inserted his _organ_ into Koyuki's vulva.

Koyuki gasped as he felt her husband's _organ_ inside her. And yet, it felt so great to her. Weed gently pulled out and thrusted back in. He repeated this process slowly. this was the first time both dogs were having sex. Weed did not know how it would feel. But now that he was experiencing sex for the time ever, it felt so amazing to him. As he continued thrusting, he licked the back of Koyuki's neck and her ears seldomly, which turned her on even more.

After a moment, Weed began thrusting a little harder. His energy was getting stronger. But he wanted to be a little careful so he would not harm Koyuki. But soon, his wife wanted much more from him. "Weed," she moaned, "harder. Please go harder." Her desire was rising.

Weed listened to Koyuki and was now thrusting harder and faster. He slid his _organ_ deeper into her vulva and his _bulb_ became exposed. Making sexual breathings, the two dogs mated with pure passion. The pleasure was energizing Weed. That pleasure was now making him thrust at his fastest and hardest. Koyuki moaned loud. They were feeling so energetic. The pleasure was making them wild. It felt so wonderful to them. They did not want it to go away. They needed it just like they needed each other. Weed shut his eyes tightly and bared his teeth as he continued mating his wife. Koyuki closed her eyes and continued moaning loudly.

Later, Weed slowed down. Koyuki prepared herself. And with one hard thrust, Weed pushed his _bulb_ inside her. They were now locked together as mates. Weed stayed mounted on her and resumed thrusting gently. They were in the process of producing puppies. And they were very excited to have children together. Weed thrusted smoothly until finally, with relief, he ejaculated, releasing his essence into Koyuki's womb.

While still locked together, Weed carefully dismounted and turned to stand back to back with Koyuki. They panted heavily, catching their breath after the love that they made.

"Holy shit," Weed said. "That was amazing."

"It sure was," Koyuki agreed. "Thank you, Weed. Thank you for being my wonderful husband. And thank you for this special night together.

"You're welcome. And thank you, Koyuki, for being with me as my wife. Thank you for your kindness."

Weed and Koyuki remained stuck together for some time. But they did not mind. They felt alright being in this position. Soon, Weed felt his _bulb_ begin to deflate. When it was completely deflated, Weed pulled out his _organ_. Koyuki felt a bit of pain as her husband made one final yank. When they were free, Weed brought his _organ_ back into his sheath while Koyuki collapsed onto the grass. Weed laid down next to her and wrapped his arms around her.

"This was so incredible. I'll never forget this," Weed said.

"Yeah, it was so great. I won't forget it either," Koyuki said.

"Koyuki…I love you."

"Weed…I love you too."

The two dogs kissed smoothly and were very happy.


	2. Jerome & Lydia

**Jerome & Lydia**

_Just like in the other story, I thought this couple mated just after the Russian arc and before the Hybrid Bear arc. After doing the research on GDW volumes 51-60 and examining them carefully to figure out exactly when Jerome and Lydia mated, I got the conclusion that, just like the other couple, Jerome and Lydia mated __**during**__ the Hybrid Bear arc. Since they departed from the Ou paradise to go on their "honeymoon," this is my #1 prediction: Jerome and Lydia did it during their travel down south to meet up with Weed in the Northern Alps. Or, just like in the other story, the least possible prediction is doing it after the Ou soldiers came together, which I doubt. Jerome and Lydia left Ou first, making my #1 prediction more sense. And because Weed and Koyuki's children were born before Jerome and Lydia's, this couple mated after the other. Hopefully, the re-write of this story is worthy just like the other one. Let us begin._

It was a beautiful warm night with the clouds and moonlight. Walking along a path in a forest was a black and white male German Shepherd named Jerome, who was meeting with his wife Lydia, a blue female German Shepherd with a heart-shaped pattern on her forehead.

They had met when Lydia was first a soldier of those dogs from Russia. But as time passed, they eventually fell in love and Lydia joined the Ou army to defeat the Russian Dog army. After the war, she had decided to stay with Jerome and the Ou army while her big brother Maxim and the surviving Russian dogs, who all sided with Ou, swam back to Russia. And Jerome and Lydia got married.

After returning to the Ou paradise from that war, Jerome and Lydia chose to head down south to the Northern Alps to meet up with Weed while also going on a "vacation" or "honeymoon." Getting to the Northern Alps would only take them a couple of days, but during their travel one mid-afternoon, Lydia told Jerome that she wanted to rest that night because she wanted to talk to her husband. She told him to meet her late at night at a certain spot near the forest. Jerome wondered why not talk to him then. But he shrugged that off and instead accepted her request. But what did his wife want to talk to him about? And why wait until that night?

Now Jerome would probably find out from his wife. The end of the path led him outside the forest into a vast field of grass and flowers. He had reached the place where Lydia told him to meet her. He began walking on the field. "Lydia," he called softly. "Lydia…are you here?"

"Jerome." He heard a voice softly call back to him. It was Lydia. "Jerome…I'm over here."

Jerome walked over to the spot where Lydia was. And there she was, laying down on her side. Jerome stared at her with lust. She was beautiful. The moonlight made her fur bright and shiny. She smiled seductively.

"I've been waiting for you, Jerome," Lydia said.

"Sorry for keeping you waiting," Jerome said.

"Well, thank you for coming." Lydia stood up on her feet, looking at her husband with love in her eyes.

"So, what did you want to talk about?" Jerome asked.

"Well…I…I just thought that we could spend some time alone together." Lydia spoke almost nervously.

"Oh, of course. I love spending time with you. But…why this late?"

"Because…" Lydia hesitated for a moment. Then she breathed calmly. "Because I have a surprise for you." She came close to Jerome and whispered, "I'm in heat."

Jerome gasped. He was indeed surprised. "Lydia…you're really…

Lydia smiled and nodded. "I've been in heat since this morning. I wanted to wait for the perfect time." She paused. "So Jerome…would you like to make sweet love with me?"

"Lydia…are you sure you want to do this now?"

"Yes I am," Lydia said seductively. "And I know you want to do it, too. I can see it."

Lydia was now making sexy poses right in front of Jerome. She walked slowly in a little circle and in a sexy way. Then, she stood with her side facing him and waved her head around a few times, letting her body bathe more in the moonlight. While looking at Jerome with her side facing him, Lydia lifted and shook her butt in the air with her breast on the ground. After a moment, she walked close to Jerome and walked underneath his head. She nuzzled him with her head and shoulder and slowly brushed her tail under his chin. Then she turned her back to him and slowly walked several steps away from him in a sexy way. Turning her head back, Lydia looked at Jerome with her seductive smile and then shook her butt at him.

Jerome was absolutely breathless as he watched his wife posing sexually. He almost didn't know what to think of this. He was surprised to learn her secret. And now, he began feeling something within him while he sat down watching her. He felt a strong desire that was making him sexually active. And Lydia was right. Jerome wanted to make great love with her. Even if he didn't admit it. Suddenly, Jerome smelled a lovely aroma from Lydia. It was getting into him. But he tried not to lose himself.

Lydia suddenly giggled at Jerome. "What's so funny?" Jerome asked her nervously. Lydia then pointed her paw at between his hind legs. Jerome looked down between his legs and finally realized that he was exposed. "Oh my God," he exclaimed, standing up and covering his _organ_ with his tail. "I'm sorry. I…I didn't mean to do that in front of you." He looked away and closed his eyes in shame.

But Lydia was not disappointed. She felt the strong desire of love with Jerome. And she hated to see her husband feel embarrassed. Smiling, she walked over to him and licked his cheek. That seemed to make Jerome relax. He felt warmth from her lick. He was now drawn into a moment of true delight. His stress completely washed away. He looked at Lydia with a smile.

"Lydia…I admit it," Jerome confessed. "I want nothing more than to make love with you." He spoke in a smooth and prideful manner. "I will do it as long as you're ready."

"Jerome…I am ready," Lydia replied happily.

The two dogs looked into each other's eyes. Slowly, they connected their mouths together and began kissing smoothly. They closed their eyes and let their tongues bond. They relaxed and enjoyed the smooth comfortable energy while making sexual breathing. Gently, Jerome laid down on his back in the grass with Lydia on top of him. They continued kissing and then flipped onto their sides.

After a moment, Lydia rolled onto her back with Jerome standing over her. They kissed deeply, touching their tongues more. Soon, Jerome paused from kissing and began to lick Lydia's chin and neck slowly. Lydia continued making sexual breathing, enjoying the licks from her husband. After several more licks, Jerome moved down and started licking her breast and belly. Lydia moaned softly. She deeply enjoyed Jerome licking her body. And she was proud to make love with the male that she loved so much. Jerome was proud as well. He felt blessed to have a female that he truly loved the most.

After a couple minutes, Jerome paused from licking. His shifted down and stared right at Lydia's wet swollen vulva. Then he slowly began to lick her vulva. Lydia moaned more. She felt an energy that was making her feel hot. She and Jerome never had this lovely experience in their lives. And now it felt so wonderful to them. They felt proud to share it with each other.

"Damn," Lydia said softly. "This is so sweet, Jerome."

"And so are you, Lydia," Jerome responded, continuing to lick her vulva.

Soon, Jerome stopped licking and Lydia stood up on all four feet. Smiling, Lydia turned around and faced her butt at him. She raised her tail to expose her vulva and wiggled her butt a little.

"Whoa, nice ass," Jerome said to her with fairly widened eyes. His tongue was drooping.

Lydia giggled seductively. "Come here, my love. Let's do this." And she spread her hind legs.

Slowly, Jerome made his approach to his wife. He felt his _organ_ sliding back out from his sheath. Lydia noticed it again and became satisfied with it. Jerome brought his nose down and slowly started licking her vulva once again. Lydia made more sexual breathing. She loved the beautiful sensation. She was filled with excitement. Soon, Jerome passionately began licking her butt. Lydia moaned with happiness. Jerome felt the happiness with her. The sexual desire was getting more active with both dogs.

After a few moments, Jerome placed a paw on Lydia's back and stood up on his hind legs. He wrapped his forelegs around her body to mount her. He slid out his _organ_ more as he and Lydia prepared themselves for ultimate love with each other. Their hearts were pounding hard. But they calmly breathed. Jerome took one deep breath from his nose. Then, thrusting softly, he inserted his _organ_ into Lydia's vulva.

Lydia gasped as she felt her husband's _organ_ within her. She closed her eyes and relaxed a little. She made some more sexual breathing and felt the energy of love coursing within her as she began to enjoy having sex for the first time in her life. And mating with Jerome, the male that she truly loved the most, made her feel better.

With his _organ_ inside his wife, Jerome pulled out and gently thrusted back in. Then he repeated the process for some time. This was also his first time having sex in his life. He had no idea how it would feel. But now it felt so lovely to him. He felt very proud to mate with Lydia, the female that he cherished so much. As he thrusted, he licked Lydia's neck and ears. Lydia moaned with lust.

After a few moments, Jerome started thrusting a little faster and harder. He sexual desire was getting stronger. But he wanted to be careful so he wouldn't harm his wife. However, Lydia was so sexually excited. She wanted so much more from her husband. "Please, Jerome," she moaned. "Please go harder. Do me harder."

Jerome granted Lydia's request and thrusted faster and harder. Both dogs continued making sexual breathing. Soon, Jerome managed to slide his _organ_ deeper into Lydia's vulva and his _bulb_ became exposed from his sheath.

The energy of love was making both dogs feel sweet and blessed. This was an unforgettable time together. Now the sexual desire was making Jerome thrust at his fastest and hardest. Lydia moaned and breathed harder. The energy was making them feel sweet. They embraced the energy. It was making them wild. They wanted it forever. And they wanted each other forever. Jerome shut his eyes tightly and bared his teeth while he continued thrusting powerfully. Lydia closed her eyes and continued breathing and moaning hard with her head slightly lifted. They both mated with pure pleasure.

Later, Jerome finally slowed down and Lydia calmed herself. With one powerful thrust, Jerome forced his _bulb_ into Lydia's vulva. They were now locked together as a symbol of their love for each other. Jerome stayed mounted on Lydia and continued thrusting gently. They felt blessed making ultimate love together. And they were very excited to have children together. Jerome thrusted smoothly, relaxing with pride in his heart. And then, with an energy of relief, he ejaculated, releasing his essence into his wife's womb.

With his _organ_ still stuck inside Lydia, Jerome dismounted and stood back to back with her. They panted very hard after all the love that they just made together.

"Damn," Jerome said, catching his breath. "Holy shit…that was wonderful."

"Yeah," Lydia replied. "It was lovely." She looked at Jerome with a nice smile. "And I can't wait to start our family together. I'm very excited."

Jerome looked at her with a smile, too. "I'm also excited. I am very happy to start a family with you."

Jerome and Lydia took each other's words with heart.

They remained stuck together for a period of time. But they liked being stuck together. Soon, Jerome felt his _bulb_ begin to shrink. When it was fully deflated, Jerome carefully pulled out his _organ_. Lydia yelped as Jerome made a final yank to pull it out. As Jerome brought his _organ_ back into his sheath, Lydia collapsed onto the grass and flowers. Jerome laid down with her and wrapped his arms around her. They looked at each other and smiled.

"Thank you, Lydia," Jerome said. "This was very beautiful. You are special to me. I will never forget this."

Lydia gave him a lick on the cheek. "Thank you, Jerome," she said. "I won't forget this either. You are also special to me. Thank you for this wonderful night." She looked into her husband's eyes. "Jerome…I love you."

"I love you too, Lydia."

The two dogs passionately kissed smoothly. They were very happy and blessed to have each other for life.


End file.
